Falling Apart
by JuCaos
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has visits the time of his life where he cannot return from with some help from the bullet. However, a specific person appears, offering a chance, an option to start over. But, it will be followed by chaos and misery, with no hope for Vongola Famiglia. Except there is a group of people that is determined to keep it alive... - Angst/Family/Hurt/Comfort - Rated T -M
1. Final Thoughts

_Why did this has to happen? _

_We, my famiglia and I, were fighting at our best against the enemies. Me, I was fighting in the air, seeing that the leader managed to create a pair of boots that allows him to fly with his Sun flames. I left everything on the ground to my guardians, knowing they can hold they're ground, but they are so far spread apart over the battle field, barely able to support the others. I knew that I had to stop the leader, or at the least, knock him out, but he pulled out the gun at the critical time of my preparation of X-Burner and aimed it toward to my chest. He then pulled the trigger, the bullet flew straight and true to it's goal, my heart._

_ There, I was left with a thought of that if I had a chance to do something already, I would ensure that Vongola Famiglia would live on without me..._

_A chance to save Vongola. _

_A chance to start all over again..._

_If I can have that chance.._

_Then I would take it and do it._

_With my own Dying Will..._

**_Even it means your death in return?_**

_Even it means that... -Wait, who are you?_

**_Vongola Decimo, if that is your wish, then let me join you..._**

_P-Primo? Wha- What are you saying?!  
_

**_It is as I said. Let me and my friends join you on your wish, for we had wished for same thing._**

_But how can it happen? I'm already dead, falling through the sky!  
_

**_And that is what we needed. Your death in return for new life with a chance to save Vongola as well._**

_My death in return for life? Ironic.. But-  
_

**_Decide now, and we shall give the Sky ring to someone that will protect it until time comes for it..._**

_... Only yes and no?  
_

**_Yes or no._**

_... Yes, I will take the offer, as long you come along with others...  
_

**_Thank you, Decimo, for us another chance at life and another chance at saving our famiglia. Rest now, do not fret over the details._**

_I.. I guess so. Primo, everything is in your hands, as your will is my will as well... _

**_Buona notte, my dear Decimo.._**

_Oyasuminasai, Primo..  
_

* * *

**Interesting. This is from Tsuna's POV after all. Don't worry, there's more sad part in the next chapter and somewhat one major OC, who will be protecting the Sky ring until time, though not much involvement from them.**

**Wait for the next update! This is just a beginning of a story that would follow from many POV's until the major event, then it will be from Third POV.**


	2. Storm

_**Vongola Rose Garden**_

**Time: **

_**3:29 P.M.**_

**Death(s):**

_** Enemy famiglia members (courtesy of Reborn and Hibari),**_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi (Death by bullet to heart)**_

The sound of gunshot and manical laughter echoes in Storm's ear, drawing his attention as he finishes his raging attacks for few seconds. He looked up in the air where his boss was and his forest green eyes widens in shock. What did greeted him was seeing his boss, best friend, pummeling toward to Earth. He hazily noted that there wasn't a signle Dying Will flame on the brunette's forehead, but the silverette couldn't move. He couldn't move, due to shock and fear that filled his body as his eyes slowly goes down, keeping them on the falling body. It was only then when the body crashes into the ground, making a crater in process, that Hayato finally was able to move, opening a Box Weapons that has Storm Disk and flew over to where the body landed. The only thought that went through his mind was this.

_Please, don't tell me he's..._

Hayato reaches the body in the matter of five seconds, avoiding the attacks and blowing away from of the enemies that gotten little too close to his friend's body for his liking. He hoped, no, practically convinced himself that the other was in Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom mode, but his gut told him otherwise. WHen he finally was able to use his voice once again, he was only a mere meter from the crater.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Hayato asked worriedly, scowl, though fake, appears on his face as he kept blasting away the enemies until he stopped, finally was able to see the body in its' true form. THe body was facing down to the ground, hiding the fact of the gunshot wound to his chest as the body seemed to be so still, color fading slowly from the skin. This only made Hayato gulps, almost as if he was facing his nightmare. "J-Juudaime, you're not dead, right?" Hayato asked, worry entering his voice as he dispersed his Storm Disk and runs over to his boss's side, rolling him over as it finally revealed the truth. Hayato holds the body in his arms, looking down at the face as he noted the dull, dead look in the eyes, mouth slack as the skin was cool to touch. Hayato trailed his eyes down to the chest where he could feel the wet sticky substance coming from and saw the sight, the sight that made him want to rage non-stop and let loose of his anger at the killer, then rage at the world, for taking away the light of the humankind, light in the dark world that holds spilled blood and bloody sins. A bullet hole, true on its' mark, leaving no way that he could avoid the bullet in time. THe blood started to darken in color as Hayato sets the body on the ground, the bow in his hand starting to burn bright with the Storm flames as well the arrows on his back. He aims it toward tot he sky, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grits his teeth, red in his eyes.

"You FUCKING BASTARD!" Hayato yelled out angrily, attracting his allies in process as he keep the aim on the mocking killer above. "How dare you FUCKING kill TENTH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU FUCKING SON OF A CUNT!" Hayato crowed, letting loose of the arrow that flew upward into the sky, the flames almost mimicking red phoenix that was on the mission to kill someone, anyone. However, the arrow missed as the boss moves out of the way, cackling as Gokudera decided to full-out. He let Uri change back t animal form from being used for Vongola Gear as she stands over the dead body, growling darkly at any enemies that gets too close. Hayato pulled out his full arsenal, aiming at the nearing enemy famiglia, changing tactics every so often, random pattern set in his mind as he slowly remembers a conversation earlier in the day...

* * *

_**Vongola Mansion**_

**Time: **

_**7:24 A.M.**_

**T-Time till Tsuna's death:**

_**8 Hours, 5 Minutes**_

_Hayato was looking at the folder, sitting on one of the couches in his boss's office, enjoying peace and silence that rarely came along. He was in the room with a brunette that he had sworn his loyalty to, a life-time fealty. He heard some papers being shuffled around and soft sigh, making Hayato smiles as he knew that his boss was not pleased of doing paperwork so early in the morning. However, he was perturbed by the fact that he hasn't heard any sounds of pen scratching against the papers lately, so it prompted him to look up from his folder. His forest green eyes lands on the tired brunette, looking like he would fall over anytime if he didn't get his espresso soon. But the look on his boss's face actually scared him, only seeing that face when something was bothering him or something bad will happen.  
_

_"Juudaime," he called out to the brunette, who snapped his head up to face his right-hand with shock shown on his face. Hayato just chuckles mentally as he continued, "is something bothering you? YOu haven't signed any papers since nine minutes ago." Hayato watches the brunette just flails his arms, slightly bit amused that he could read his face, thoughts, since his boss wouldn't hide anything from his allies nor enemies ever. _

_Such a kind boss, so kind that he was still surprised that it didn't go away after few years in mafia business._

_"Ah, gomenasai, Hayato-kun," Tsuna said as he chuckled airly, almost as if he was nervous of something, but Hayato was not going to let this issue pass. So far, Reborn had taught him to be stern with Tsuna's thoughts, since it was a great lifesaver in many situations. However, the person in question seems willing to confess for once. "I just have a 'What if' scenario for you. Mind playing along with me?" He asked Hayato, who seemed to be surprised by his best friend's offer._

_"Sure. What do you want to know, Juudaime?" Hayato asked as he closes the folder, intending to focus on this conversation. It seemed to be interesting at the least, but Tsuna seems to be worried about something and wants to be assured. Hayato knew of this and sometimes, he could see Reborn and Tsuna doing 'What if' conversations almost weekly, each of them learning something each time._

_"Thanks," Tsuna said with a warm smile, then it became sad one, which worried Hayato to no ends. However, he lets his boss to speak. "What if I died? What will you do if I died today or soon? And remember this is purely my imagination, Hayato." Hayato was shocked by his question, but he understood why did Tsuna asked. It was probably the first thing that all boss has to worry about, whether or not if their famiglia can live on without them. However, Hayato was in deep conflict, since Vongola, right at this moment, has no heir and Tsuna was very young so he could not worry about producing a heir, plus Nono was still alive and kicking, enjoying his retirement. Hayato remembers the times where he enjoys being with everyone, even he hated some of the once, and sometimes he still do. But it was all good-natured, since Tsuna managed to change some parts of his guardians' personalities, specifically Ryohei's since he was more quieter than he was in the past, for the sake of his workers of the mansion. He smiled, remembering Tsuna flipping out on the fact that he was worried about their hearing if the boxer was still loud, but the Lawn-Head had after all toned down his voice. The next one would be Hibari, who was communicating with other little more openly than often, though he still pisses off Hayato to this day. He was alway aloof, but Hayato couldn't change that, since it was the duty of the CLoud to be separate from the famiglia after all. Mukuro was after him, seeing that the Pineapple managed to stop trying to take over Tsuna's body and actually saw that VOngola was changing the brunette's hands, helping people as well stopping the human experiments, which Mukuro offers his help to often with his small group as well Chrome joins him. They wanted to stop those kind of people, sometimes working with VIndice to capture them. Ironic that Mukuro and his group was actually once Vendice's prisoners, and now the jailer and ex-convicts was working together at last. The rest after them would be Lambo and Takeshi, who hasn't changed much from the past, much to Hayato's dismay. But he couldn't wish for anyone else more since they were truly used to each other, just like First Generations._

**_Uh, just like First Generation? I still can't believe the fact that we are just like them, personality-wise and all..._**

_"-yo, Hatayo! Are you alive?" Tsuna's voice cuts through his thoughts, snapping him out of his mental world with surprise showed on his face. Tsuna was in front of him, face up close as Hayato nearly fell off his seat out of shock, but Tsuna just holds him up, not wanting him to get bruises from doing so. "Sorry, but you were quiet for few minutes and you seemed to be deep in your thoughts. I was bit worried since you would be in that state for long time if no one snaps you out of it," Tsuna explained as Hayato just sweatdrops, knowing that Tsuna was telling the truth, since he would do just that without any warning._

_"Sorry, Juudaime. I was just thinking of the answer to your 'What if' question," he said as Tsuna just nods, pleased with the answer and moved to sit by him, crossing his legs as he look every bit of mafia don that is successful in his works. Hayato chuckled lightly then decided to poke fun at him for once, since Tsuna still denies of being mafia don. "Plus you look like one of the mafia don when you sit like that, Tenth."_

_"H-Hayato! I am not mafia don!" Tsuna suddenly blurts out, making once a lifetime face at that since it has been a while he was told that. Hayato just laughed lightly, having matured a lot from his younger self. "Mou, you guys seems to find amusement doing that to me," Tsuna added with a pout that seemingly supposed to be a glare._

_"Calm down, Juudaime. I'm just pointing out the fact that you do look like one though," Hayato said while he was chuckling, making Tsuna pouts even more at him in response as Hayato just looks at him, soft sad smile on his lips as he finally have an answer, even though his heart went aganist it. It was the most logical answer he could think up at the moment._

_"I think I would end Vongola. It started with Primo's will to protect people and it ends with Decimo's will to protect people," he answered quietly as Tsuna went still for a bit then leans back, looking up at the ceiling as his mouth was set into a stright smile, looking amused about something. Hayato couldn't understand what was going on so he looks at his friend, confused as it was exposed on his face. Tsuna took notice of the confusion and gave off a bright smile, looking like he have the answer that was correct, for both of them at the least._

_"No Hayato. You couldn't end Vongola like that. You could keep it alive, possibly making a new generation after me. Also, I would be sad, if Vongola ended with my death, and Primo won't be pleased with me if I were to meet him now," Tsuna said as Hayato just looks at him, ridiculously gaping at his answer. This was the same thing as his heart was saying, seeing that Tsuna would rather see Vongola live on after his death after all. "Plus, I'm sure that if you do this," Tsuna said as he looks outside again, sad smile on his face again as if he was close to the end of his life, "then the dark world of mafia can be saved, even though I won't be around to see the end results..."_

_This made Hayato frown, looking at the brunette as he twisted his torso to face him directly. Tsuna looks at him, but surprised to see Hayato looking like he won't allow him do something._

_"Juudaime, don't say things like you're going to die soon. That only serve the purpose of driving us to be protective of you all over again," Hayato explained as Tsuna just blinks then breaks out laughing after few seconds of silence between them. Hayato was taken by other's actions, but he understood few seconds later after Tsuna's laughter._

_"Haven't you guys been overly protective over me these past years?" Tsuna asked as Hayato just smirks, knowing that it was just the minor protection that Reborn installed in long time ago. Hayato just chuckled, looking bit evil as Tsuna just blinks then leans away as if he just found out the most dangerous thing ever. "No... Do not tell me that was the lowest protection you guys can offer?!"_

_"Hai," Hayato answered as Tsuna just slumps over his legs, looking depressed as Hayato took a picture of him for Reborn, since the hitman told them all if Tsuna found out the truth of the protection and take pictures of him after that confession. "But Juudaime-" He began to say, but was cut off by Tsuna's words._

_"Hayato, can you call me by my name? Please for me?" Tsuna pleaded, looking like Giotto that seemed to be taken away from his sweets, which was one of the legendary stories of Vongola's First Generation as Hayato just blinks then began to coughs, looking like he was trying not to laugh too loudly. Tsuna just pouts, knowing he just pulled another Giotto again, but Hayato shocked him once more again._

_"Hai, Tsuna. I guess I'll call you that," Hayato answered but added as it only made Tsuna just looks at him like he just grew two heads. The next words served its purpose of making Tsuna pushing them out of the office, looking hungry for once as Hayato left the office with soft smile, but return his scowl back on his face when he joins the others once more again... But the words lingers in his head, making it seemingly like it was the last time he could say his boss's name alive._

_**But only in private... Yeah, I just don't want to lose you yet, Tsuna...**_

* * *

Hayato just looks over his shoulder seeing the baseball-idiot rushing over with disbelief written on his face. But Hayato just ignored him then mutters last few words, returning back to the battles before, intending to end everything before all hell break through at last...

_"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to die, Tsuna? We could have change this, this fact that you are dead by a simply bullet..."_


End file.
